1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sleeve for blowing solid materials into molten metal baths, specifically molten steel baths, through the wall of a ladle containing the molten metal bath.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such sleeves for blowing solid particles, such as Aluminum (Al), Calcium Silicide (CaSi), Calcium Oxide (CaO), Calcium Fluoride (CaF.sub.2), Carbon (C) and similar materials, into the bottom or side wall of a ladle containing a molten steel bath, there is a danger of a freezing of the molten material on the bottom or on the wall of the ladle, which freezing can interfere with the blowing of the solid materials.
Some examples of inlet arrangements are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,376, issued June 11, 1985, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,471, issued May 25, 1982, both of which are assigned to the same assignee as the present invention and are incorporated herein by reference as if the entire texts thereof were fully set forth herein.